Survivor: New Zealand
Survivor: New Zealand is the thirty-fourth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season features 18 new castaways competing for the title of Sole Survivor. The Sole Survivor of the season was Charlie, a loud and likeable young woman, who won over the jury with her excellent social game that complemented her strategic game. The final three also included Hughie, a pure soul who made friends with majority of the cast and Laura, a scrappy underdog, who made it to the finals by playing under the radar. In the end, Charlie defeated Hughie and Laura in a 6-2-0 vote as the jury felt she most embodied the motto, Outwit, Outplay, Outlast. Twists/ Changes Tribe Switch: On Day 11, the Mana and Tapu tribes were switched, each with 7 members. At the switch, Alex, Charlie, Evelyn, Hughie, Jackson, Jayne and Ryan were put on the Mana tribe and Ellis, Godfrey, Jessie, Lateysha, Laura, Natalie and Russell were put on the Tapu tribe. Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idols this season were hidden around the camps of the castaways. The same rules apply to the idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. Voting Advantage: As in the last two seasons, the voting advantage was available during this season. It was hidden at the first individual immunity challenge, and the castaway who found it kept it. The power it held this season was that it was able to remove the right one castaway had in one tribal council. The holder could then vote for them instead. On Day 19, Hughie found and won the advantage. On Day 29, Hughie then used the voting advantage, removing Alex's right to vote. He instead voted for Ryan twice. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 19, Jessie played a Hidden Immunity Idol. Since she removed the majority of votes against her, the person with the second highest votes was made the first member of the jury. This resulted in Russell's elimination. *On Day 22, Ryan played a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, this only removed the minority of votes and the person with the most votes, Lateysha, was still sent home. *On Day 29, Hughie played his voting advantage and stole Alex's right to vote. This allowed him to vote twice where he voted for Ryan twice but Alex couldn't vote. *On Day 35, Alex played his Hidden Immunity Idol. Since he removed the majority of votes against him, the person with the second highest votes was eliminated. With the only vote that counted, Ryan was eliminated and made a member of the jury. Trivia *This is the first season in involve a brown merged tribe. *''New Zealand'' is the first season since Survivor: South Pacific to have a red and blue pre-merge tribe. However, a red and blue tribe competed against each other after the tribe dissolve of Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Laura becomes the first castaway to be female and be the co runner-up since Peighton of Survivor: Japan. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players